Gift of the Rose
by Inuyatta
Summary: *Reposted* Completed Poor Hanmyo. How is Jim gonna take this bit of info? Conclusion to the story probably not one of you has been following ;D G.night and thanks to the five of you who reviewed!
1. New Dawn

Gift of the Rose  
  
~Ch. 1: New Dawn~  
  
  
  
6 months ago…  
  
6 months since it happened. My ship, the Torata, had been destroyed by the Outlaw Star. Damn that Gene Starwind! If it hadn't been for him, Kemi and Mata would still be alive and I would have been well enough to keep my appointment to Jim…  
  
Jim…hmm…I wonder where he is now…He must be really mad that I didn't show up.  
  
Oh, I apologize. My name is Hanmyo. I piloted the ship, the Torata, until—well, as I said above. I suppose I should tell you where this all started.  
  
I was captured as an infant by Hazanko-sama, and I later became one of the Anten Seven. I never knew my real parents, but from what I was told, it doesn't matter anymore. They are dead. Hazanko-sama had them killed as soon as they captured me. I still don't know why he wanted me in the first place…I suppose I never will now…  
  
As I was saying, I became one of the Anten Seven; I was the youngest member in fact. Ever since I was old enough to walk and talk, they had been teaching me how to pilot ships as well as fight. When I turned 5, they gave the Torata and under Kemi and Mata's tutelage, we became an unbeatable team aboard the Torata, and one of the most dangerous teams among the Anten Seven.  
  
And then I was given a new mission: To kill Gene Starwind and disable the Outlaw Star to make an opening for the capture of Melfina, the bio-android onboard. I really didn't know why Hazanko-sama wanted the android or exactly why he wanted Starwind killed, but it was not my place to ask. Only the foolish questioned Hazanko-sama.  
  
I really didn't know much of what went on when I was part of the Anten Seven, I suppose because I was too young and they only wanted me for assassinations because I never failed. That is, until I went against the Outlaw Star. I spent most of my time playing with Kemi and Mata since they were designated as my guardians, and they were the only friends I really had…  
  
As I said, we were sent out to kill Starwind. I had been given a tracking device to home in on their whereabouts and I eventually found him near Symka 5. We had an all-out battle right there, and we were about to win. Starwind never suspected that Kemi and Mata's parts of the Torata could separate and fight him as individuals. We almost had him; he seemed to have lost his confidence when he found out that we had decoy missiles. I went in for the killing move when that baka shot off all of his missiles! I couldn't possibly dodge them all, so I had to fire mine as well. Then I realized he wasn't trying to attack—he was trying to escape! And it worked. I couldn't believe I had been outsmarted like that. I guess it was clever of him after all, I didn't expect that from a man of his description. I was forced to land to make repairs to my ship and I knew that he had to have landed there as well, for there wasn't another spaceport nearby. I was positive that he wouldn't get away before me because I knew I made some pretty heavy damage on that ship.  
  
I landed and docked in a repair shop. They told me that it would take a few hours, but that they could repair the damage, so I took this opportunity to have some free time and went outside and thought I could go exploring a little bit. I ended up in a park with a fountain, so I picked that spot to relax in.  
  
Then I met him. Jim Hawking. He was so sweet and shy. I couldn't help but fall for a guy like that, I had never seen another person who was that kind, that didn't want something in return…I would have thanked Kemi and Mata for bringing him to me, but I didn't think they would want to be thanked for something like that.  
  
But when I met Jim, I knew it had to be fate. How else were we to have met? He was watching me practice my fighting moves by the fountain, and then when I was finished, he tried making small talk…he was so cute, the way he stumbled around his answers…so cute and honest…  
  
~"Hi…are those your kitty cats?"~  
  
~"They are. Why do you wanna know?"~  
  
~"Just wondering…"~  
  
~"Just wondering…?"~  
  
He was blushing a little by this point…kawaii…  
  
~"Maybe…I was just trying to talk to you…is that ok?"~  
  
~"Why? Do you like me or something?"~  
  
~"Uh…no, I didn't mean it like that…well, maybe I do…"~  
  
As I said, I couldn't help but fall for him.  
  
~"So," he continued, ~"Do you live here on the station?"~  
  
~"Oh no. Just passing through."~  
  
~"So you're traveling with your cats?"~  
  
~"Yeah. This is Mata and Kemi."~  
  
~"So what's your name?"~  
  
~"Oh! I'm sorry. My name's Hanmyo!"~ I introduced myself.  
  
~"My name's Jim Hawking, I 'm on a trip too, I just stopped off here for a while."~  
  
With a sudden burst of enthusiasm I still can't explain, I rushed forward to grasp his hands with my own.  
  
~"Oh wow! Then it's fate!"~  
  
~"Uh…fate?"~  
  
~"Don't you see?"~ I said, getting a little passionate, ~"We were supposed to meet! What are the chances that both of our ships would stop here? It was fate, Jim."~  
  
~"Eh…fate? I guess so."~  
  
He looked a little nervous so I told him I had to leave to feed Kemi and Mata…he surprised me when he asked if we could meet again. I was only too happy to say yes. He came later that day with my first real gift. Flowers. They were the most beautiful things I had ever seen. We played around for a while and he seemed like me- he hadn't played like this in a long while. We even splashed Kemi and Mata when they weren't looking! Then I hid on the other side of the fountain from Jim. He never heard me as I snuck up on him to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. It was the first kiss I had ever given, and he turned a feverish red all the way up to his ears! Eventually, we both had to return to our ships, but he asked for another date. I was so glad, and I thought maybe I would have more time to spend with him, but after I destroyed Gene. After all, I was there to do my assignment. Love would have to wait a little…  
  
I took the flowers Jim gave me and set them beside me as a good luck charm for my next battle. I had to win this time if I was going to live to see Jim again. If Starwind and his crew didn't kill me, then Hazanko-sama would for failing.  
  
Well, my presumptions were right as well as the homing device built into the Torata; Starwind had just blasted off again and we had another battle, but this time…  
  
He won. Kemi was the first to die, and inside I cried…she was the closest thing I had to a mother, then Mata, my surrogate father…gone like that. I was in shock. I couldn't believe they were gone. And then the ship blew up. I should have died.  
  
There I was, broken and bleeding in the middle of space, blown 20 meters away from the ship and losing oxygen quickly…I was still wondering why I didn't incinerate when the Torata blew up, but I guess fate had something to do with that as well, now that I think about it. I weakly looked to my left and the Outlaw Star was heading back to Symka 5. They had suffered some more damage from my ship, but at least they still had a ship. I was running low on oxygen and I began tearing up at the thought that I was going to die, all alone in the middle of space. I then looked to my right and I saw something that made me feel better. A single, pink rose from the bouquet that Jim gave me…it survived the explosion, like me, but like me, I knew it would die…  
  
I reached out for the flower as it floated toward me, and noticed that it gave off some warmth and light. I smiled and closed my eyes, waiting for my death peacefully…I only had one thought on my mind…  
  
1 *"Jim…I'm so sorry…I can't make it…" *  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Then I woke up to the sound of machinery and voices outside my room. I was in a hospital. I tried to sit up only to find that I was all in bandages…so I lay back down and just listened to the voices outside the door…  
  
"Doctor…will she be ok?"  
  
"Yes, she'll be fine. It is amazing how you found her in time like that, she would have been dead if it had not been for you, sir."  
  
I was curious to know who saved me and got me here in time, I thought I was dead. I listened for more information.  
  
"Who are you anyway, sir, we need information for the forms."  
  
" Oh, My name is Misaya Kenji, an intergalactic delivery boy, pretty much. I was passing through when I saw debris and a small light, and when I got a closer look at the light, I saw that girl holding onto a flower…I thought she was already dead, but I pulled her in anyway, just to be sure. When I found a faint pulse and saw how bloody and burnt she was, I got her here as fast as I could."  
  
So he was a delivery boy, huh? I couldn't believe my luck. It had to be fate! It just had to be! I knew that once I was completely healed, I would have to find Jim and see where fate leads us…but at that time, I just had to concentrate on breathing. Then I began to worry…what if Hazanko-sama finds out I failed in my mission? I knew I couldn't let anyone know my real name yet… not until it was safe, and with Hazanko, it was never safe…  
  
Then the doctor came in to check on me, and he noticed I was awake.  
  
"Oh dear, I am sorry, did I surprise you? My name is Dr. Nakao, and this is the Symka 5 hospital. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Ugh…fantastic…" I muttered. He chuckled at my response. I began to growl lightly. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, it just amazing to see that you are still alive, but with a spirit like that, I guess it's not so surprising that you would fight to stay alive." I could only stare.  
  
" What day is it?" I asked. He looked at me seriously then.  
  
" You have been in a coma for a week, little miss. We were starting to wonder if you would ever wake up." I looked down in sadness. I guess it was too late for me to try to find Jim on this port.  
  
" We will have to keep you here for a few months to recuperate and repair all the damage you suffered. Do you have any relatives?"  
  
I sniffed a bit, remembering that Kemi and Mata had been dead for a week now.  
  
"…No…" I choked out. The doctor looked kindly upon me and placed his hand on my sore shoulder gently.  
  
"I am sorry, don't worry, I shall pay for your care personally."  
  
I stared at him in shock this time. I guess he must have noticed me staring at him.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, I can't possibly turn you out like this now can I?" he chuckled again. I sniffed and a tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't help it anymore, I cried openly probably for the first time in my life. Dr. Nakao put his arm around me in a sort of hug, trying to be as gentle as possible with all the wounds I had.  
  
" Miss…can I ask your name…?" I opened my eyes a wide. I couldn't possibly tell him that. What if Hazanko-sama found out I was still alive? He would remedy that quickly, that's what. I faltered in my mind on what to say to the kind doctor.  
  
" I… I can't…" I stuttered. Great. Some excuse. Now he's going to ask why. And he did. I tried to answer him the best I could…  
  
" I don't remember at the moment…" I lied. I felt terrible for lying to this nice man. But he didn't question me anymore, he just nodded and told me to try to eat or something. Then he left to tend to his other patients. I sighed and looked over at the desk next to my bed. I saw the pink rose, but this time, there was no friendly glow that was visible around it, but I felt its warmth, as if I were feeling heat before touching a flame.  
  
Then someone else came in. it was the man who brought me here to the hospital, Misaya-san. I could tell because of his nametag.  
  
"Ano, the doctor told me you were awake, finally and I just wanted to check on you before I call my boss to let him know why my delivery is late." He laughed as he put a hand behind his head.  
  
"I am sorry." I said.  
  
" Oh I was kidding, you don't need to be sorry for anything, I am just glad to know that you will be ok." I really couldn't believe my luck that day, meeting so many nice people, it was like the rose that saved my life was giving me a chance to start over. I reached for the rose. Misaya-san noticed what I was reaching for and spoke up.  
  
" Oh, that flower must be magic, it gave off a small light that allowed me to find you, little one. I asked that they keep that flower beside your bed to bring you more good luck. " I smiled a little at the flower and another tear rolled my cheek, thinking of Jim again.  
  
"Thank you…thank you so much…"  
  
The next few months were spent in physical therapy, getting my joints used to moving again. Another couple of months was spent in a psychiatrist's office, trying to cure my "amnesia". I had to carefully lie my way through that as well, trying to keep my identity a secret and amazingly, it worked. Then a month ago, I was declared well enough to be released. Dr. Nakao was hesitant to see me go because I still couldn't "remember" my name but after I talked to him, I made him see that I didn't want to keep draining his funds for my care and that my name didn't matter anymore. He looked at me very confused, but in the end, he agreed to let me go, but only after he made sure that I knew that I could turn to him for help. I smiled and hugged him before I left the hospital. I was going to start my new life today.  
  
I set out looking for a job, so that I could possibly find a small ship for rent or something, to look for Jim. I missed him so much, and I decided that when I did find him, that I would have to tell him everything. After all, honesty is the best policy, isn't it? I was turned away many times because I was considered "too young" to be working. Too young?! I have more maturity than most kids my age? I used to be a pilot for crying out loud! I stopped in the repair shop that I went to all those months ago, to see if the owner of the shop could find a job for me to do. As I walked in, I overheard some customers talking amongst themselves…  
  
" Hey, did you hear about Hazanko?" I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"No, what about him? Has he got another target out?"  
  
"No, actually he was killed."  
  
"Really? No shit?! By who?"  
  
"His last target, Gene Starwind."  
  
I listened in shock. Gene Starwind managed to kill Hazanko-sama? How was that possible?  
  
" When?"  
  
" Uh… about a few months ago, I heard. They say he actually found the Galactic Leyline or whatever it's called. Can you believe that?"  
  
" But I thought the Leyline was just a myth"  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too, when I asked the guy who told me if he was sure, he said he was."  
  
"What about the rest of the Anten Seven?"  
  
" Dead. All by Starwind's crew."  
  
"Incredible. Where are they now?"  
  
" I don't know, the last I heard, they were headed here, I think."  
  
Holy shit. My former target is coming here. Well, at least he never knew what I looked like. But I smiled at my recent luck. Hazanko was dead as was the rest of the Anten Seven. I wondered as to how these men knew about the secret society of the Anten Seven, but I let it pass. I pulled the rose out of my sleeve. Amazingly enough, It managed to survive all these months, without water. Maybe Misaya-san was right, maybe it was magic… 


	2. Old Wounds

1.1 A/N: Sorry, I know I take a freaking long time to update, but school just let out for me, I will try to make things more speedy. Thank you, Priest, for reviewing me again, I will try my best to not disappoint you.  
  
"~*" = Flashback thoughts  
  
~" = Flashback dialogue  
  
"*" = Thoughts  
  
1.2  
  
1.3  
  
1.4  
  
1.5 Gift of the Rose  
  
  
  
~Chapter 2: Old Wounds~  
  
  
  
6 months…  
  
6 months since I had met her. God, I missed her so much. I wish I knew what had happened to her. I mean, I only knew her for one day, but there was this weird feeling I got every time I was around her that day, like an invisible force that kept making me want to come back to her. God knows I tried. But she never showed up the second time…and it has been bothering me to this day…  
  
Sorry, you must think I am nuts, huh? My name is Jim Hawking; Co-pilot of the Outlaw Star and the other half of Starwind and Hawking enterprises, the intelligent half. You think I am kidding? Take a look at my partner, Gene Starwind. Ah, but I love him though, despite the fact that he is a lecherous moron. He is still my aniki.  
  
What I am talking about, however, is the day I met her, Hanmyo. That day was exhausting, especially for me. We had gotten into a space battle with a Kei Pirate ship the previous evening, almost right outside of Symka 5. This ship was unusual and the pilot was an excellent fighter and gave us a lot of trouble, as if we didn't make enough of our own! Anyhow, we tried sending out several missiles to blow them out of our way, but they had a decoy missile, which rendered us in deep crap. The grappler fighters were good too. The ship was built kind of like three-in-one. The grappler arms could separate from the main body of the ship and fight individually! I had never seen anything like it, so it comes as a small wonder that I was impressed, but now was not the time. If we didn't think of something quick, we would all be dead. So we did the only thing we could do: fire off all of our missiles to create a sort of smoke screen and disappear. Yeah, I know it sounds like we chickened out, but hey! At least we are alive. We docked in a repair shop and I had to talk the owner into repairing our ship for nothing. But I also had to stay up all night tapping away at my laptop. I was exhausted and it seems that Gilliam is the only one who gives a care around here just how hard I bust my ass. He suggested that I go outside to get some fresh air, so I did. I really didn't plan on staying out long, and I was about to head back inside, until I felt something nuzzling my ankle. It was a cat. Naturally, I bent down to give it a scratch, and another one came up. I was surprised because there are not many cats seen on space stations and there I found two. They suddenly took off, and like a 4 year-old, I ran off after them.  
  
That's when it happened. I stumbled upon one of the most beautiful scenes I had ever seen in my life. There she was, just standing, at first, on the fountain. Then, the little angel took flight. She looked happy, as if she were dancing to the sound of the water as it fell, but I noticed that this girl was actually practicing a type of martial arts of some kind. But she looked so graceful, I almost had thought that she was dancing. Like a goober, I tried making small talk when she had finished, just to break the odd silence when she noticed that I had been watching her.  
  
I remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
~"Hi…are those your kitty cats?"~  
  
~"They are. Why do you wanna know?"~  
  
~"Just wondering…"~  
  
"Just wondering…?"  
  
I gulped, nervous that I had said something wrong, and I don't think I had been able to hide the blush that was creeping across my face…well, she was waiting for an answer…  
  
~"Maybe…I was just tryin' to talk to you…is that alright?"~  
  
~"Why? Do you like me or something?"~  
  
~*Oh God, she can see right through me… *~ my neck had begun to sweat a little…  
  
~"Uh…no, I didn't mean it like that…well, maybe I do…"~  
  
I had been trying to be nonchalant and not reveal too much, but I just couldn't seem to lie to her, I just couldn't do it! We made plans to meet up later that day. I was kinda nervous, so I made the mistake of asking Aniki what he would bring on a first date. I wish I had thought that one through…he was no help, just a source of agitation…well, I guess that's not entirely true, Gilliam overheard my problem while we were fighting and suggested the simplest thing: flowers.  
  
I was really jumpy when I got to the park, hoping that she would show up. And then someone covered my eyes from behind.  
  
~"Guess who?"~  
  
~"Hanmyo…"~ I breathed in relief that she had arrived.  
  
~"That's right!"~ She giggled. Here had been the moment of truth; I prepared to give her the flowers.  
  
~"Um…here…"~  
  
Ok. So I'm not one for elegant speeches…what do you expect, look who I live with!  
  
~"You brought me flowers? Wow!"~ She had squealed in delight, then she made her way towards me…*gulp*  
  
~"That is so…nice…"~ She smiled as a faint blush settled over her ivory cheeks.  
  
Needless to say, I acted like a baka for a while, giggling like a dummy.  
  
We had spent the next few hours just playing around, tossing water at each other from the fountain, sometimes getting Kemi or Mata wet when they weren't paying attention. She even stole a peck on my cheek as she was hiding on the other side of the fountain, which, of course, caused me to burn a deep red in my face. I prayed silently that she wasn't just a flirt. She had started to giggle at me, being the goober that I am, I had zoned out for a few minutes. If it had been anyone else, I might have been insulted, but she just wasn't anyone else…she was Hanmyo. Another person like me, a kid like me who just needed a few hours of fun.  
  
We played like that until the sun went down, but before we parted ways, I had asked for another date…  
  
~"That was fun, huh?"~  
  
"Yeah. Hey, do you think we can meet again tomorrow?"  
  
~"Oh yes. We can meet right here at the same time we met today!"~  
  
~"Ok then. I'll be here"~  
  
I remember saying that as if I were in a trance, the sunlight that got caught in her hair gave off some beautiful effects to her already beautiful face.  
  
~"Me too. Jim…"~  
  
~"Yeah?"~  
  
~"Thanks for the flowers, I've never gotten any before!"~  
  
That kind of had me surprised. I still don't think I could have been the only one after her…either way, seemed like better luck for me  
  
~"Your welcome…see ya…"~  
  
~"Bye-bye!"~  
  
That was the last time I ever saw her. I couldn't understand what I did wrong. Did she think I was too desperate? Why didn't she show up like she promised? Did something come up? I keep asking myself these questions everyday since then, and every day, I still can't come up with any answers…When I got back to the XGP, they told me that it had been fully repaired and we were about to blast off for the Galactic Leyline again. I felt my stomach drop to my feet…  
  
"Oh man, Hanmyo, I'm so sorry…" I had thought regretfully, almost in tears. But I couldn't let Aniki and Aisha see me crying like a baby, I would have never heard the end of it. So I kept it all inside…  
  
And then that other ship came after us again! How did they manage to do that?! I was in a bad enough mood for breaking my promised date with Hanmyo and now these pirates show up! Well, I came up with a plan this time. I quickly gave instructions and we were able to beat that other ship, piece-by-piece. Eventually it blew up and that was the end, but we had suffered major damage. All of the sudden, things were starting to look up, getting repairs meant that we would have to go back to Symka 5, and I would be able to keep my date with Hanmyo after all.  
  
Or so I thought…  
  
I don't really want to go into details about how I felt at that moment, so let's just move on ahead to where I am now. It has been six months since then. We found the Galactic Leyline, destroyed Hazanko and the rest of the Anten Seven, which soon became popular news among the other Outlaws like us. I suppose this happened as soon as Aniki was able to get back to a bar after our long journey. At this point in time, we are on Sentinel 3 again, waiting for some parts to come in to repair the XGP. We were on our way to another system, but our ship broke down in the middle of space. We called a repairman to come fix us up, but we found that no matter how many times we repaired it, there was something wrong with one of the engines. Gene finally agreed to head back to Sentinel 3 with the repairman about the fifth time the ship broke down…We really have to stop cutting corners when restoring this ship…  
  
Hmm, too bad we aren't anywhere near Symka 5…I still want to know what happened to her and why she didn't show up…I don't think I will ever understand what happened…  
  
In my mind, I can already see myself waiting for her at the park…just waiting… 


	3. Beginning Reformation

1.1 [A/N: '~'( These things mean spirits are talking, at least in this chapter]  
  
1.2 [ '*'( these are thoughts ]  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 Gift of the Rose  
  
~(Chapter 3: Beginning Reformation)~  
  
  
  
  
  
I had been thinking about it for a while. Gene Starwind, my former assassination target, was responsible for killing off the rest of the Anten seven and Hazanko. I was a bit nervous, you see. I was batting around a decision…this man almost killed me, but only because I was trying to do him in. On the other hand, because he was able to destroy them, I have a new chance of starting my life over without the bloodshed and violence. I think I should thank him, but I was trying to kill him, I don't think he would care about my apology or my gratitude. Still, I just felt the need to do this…almost a sign of closure to all the pain and sorrow I caused as one of the seven.  
  
"Kemi…Mata…" I thought, " Why can't you be here to help me make the decisions?"  
  
I had shut my eyes, so tears didn't escape them…their deaths still pained me with good reason.  
  
~Hanmyo-chan? ~  
  
My eyes flew open. That voice…I had heard it too many times before  
  
…It had to be…but he was dead…how…?  
  
~Hanmyo. Do what your heart tells you to do…~  
  
"Mata…?" Fresh tears stung my eyes.  
  
~ Mata is right, Hanmyo…are you going to waste your time with indecisiveness? We were just your cats, you know…~  
  
~Oi, Kemi, do you have to be so curt? Hanmyo-chan, if you feel you must apologize to get closure, then do it, so you can begin your search for what you want most~  
  
"Mata…Kemi, how did you know that I was planning to—?"  
  
~We know what is in your heart~  
  
~ We regretted the fact that you were made into an assassin under Hazanko's rule, and we didn't try to stop it…~  
  
~Because we knew you were pure of heart, even though Hazanko tried to destroy that part of you…we were only glad that we were given custody of you…~  
  
"How can you say that I am pure of heart? After all that I did—we did, as assassins, how can I be?"  
  
~Because cold-blooded assassins do not weep over their targets. ~  
  
" I had no idea you two saw me crying…"  
  
~Please Hanmyo, trust in yourself…remember that we love you, even if we never said it in our lives. ~  
  
Then their voices were gone. I shook off my tears and looked towards the sky.  
  
"Thank you…for everything…" I whispered to the clouds.  
  
I stepped back into the repair shop, and eventually found the owner. I asked him if he knew anywhere I could get a small job. He saw me and recognized me from all those months ago…  
  
"Oh Hanmyo, is it? You were one hell of a pilot once, were you not?"  
  
I fidgeted a bit before I nodded in response.  
  
"You need a job? Well, I can give you a small errand I need you to run for me. My cousin runs a repair hangar like I do, but it is on Sentinel 3, so I was hoping I could find a competent pilot to deliver the parts he needs without pocketing any of them before my cousin gets to them. Can you do that for me? The job pays well, if you do well for this one, I shall pay you with 500 Wong to start with."  
  
I nodded confidently. And said if there was anything else I could do for him while I was there on Sentinel 3.  
  
"Yeah, you might. Stop by Gene's place, somewhere around there and tell him I said hello and that I am still waiting for a little compensation for the repair bill I didn't give him all those months ago."  
  
"Gene Starwind?"  
  
I fidgeted a little more, knowing that I was the one who forced him to this space station, but I responded with nothing except a nod. This was going to be odd, but in a way, maybe this will work out perfectly. I can get the chance to apologize to him for all the trouble I caused. I was willing to forget that we tried to kill each other and that he had almost succeeded. Then I will try to earn enough money to get a ship to begin my search.  
  
"Hanmyo…I say, Hanmyo!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, what did you want to tell me?"  
  
" I said maybe you should go pick up some supplies to start off towards Sentinel 3."  
  
"Oh right. But I have no money."  
  
"Nonsense, you are working for me at the moment, just put it on my tab."  
  
"Oh ok, thank you sir!"  
  
"Yes, yes, that's good and all, but hurry, my cousin needs those parts in as soon as possible!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
I set off for the store, excited and worried all at once. My new life has made an interesting twist. I wonder what this will lead to…  
  
But I smile within myself…I am getting closer to setting off to find Jim. I suppose I should have paid more attention as I set off for the store, because with all the excitement building up in me, I didn't notice the door until I ran into it…  
  
"Ouch…"  
  
Ah well, at least it didn't break…  
  
After I picked up some food and a blanket and then I returned to the hangar. I received a few instructions on what to do if anything went wrong and then I was off for Sentinel 3.  
  
*Well…at least now I am off to do at least one of the things on my list…apologize to Gene Starwind and then…then I am off to find Jim… *  
  
I pulled out the flower from my sleeve and set it beside me again as I took off as a sort of protection insurance… 


	4. Bums, asses and far behind...

A/N: Ano, here is the next installment of something that I am sure is a mistake on my part. ;) I apologize to Priest, an old reviewer of mine who was kind enough to return to review me again. I'm sorry if the quality in my story has dropped, but I am trying to revise this for the better, honestly I am. Draco Delphinus, I kinda explained myself in the reviews, but I will do so again, I'm sorry if my story is lacking in originality, but at the time I had first made this, I think it was more original then. ^_^; I'll try to entertain you guys though, thanks for bearing with me. On with the fic now, and one last thank you for everyone taking time to read my stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gift of the Rose  
  
~(Chapter 4: Bums, asses and far behind)~  
  
  
  
"Aniki…." I groaned. He was snoring his head off and it was in the middle of the afternoon! We were supposed to go out looking for jobs to do to work up a little money to pay for the ship parts as soon as they arrived. But, as usual, I was on my own for this one…lazy bum…I sighed to myself. It was surprising that we made it this far without being hunted down for repayment to everyone we owe money to. And that is quite a lot of people…  
  
"Jim…?" I turned around to see who was talking to me. It was Melfina.  
  
"Hmm? What is it, Melfina?"  
  
"There is a phone call for you, I think it is a possible job offer? Do you want to take it?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course! Thanks! " I was a bit relieved, we don't usually get phone calls for job offers and this one happened just when we needed it. It must be a lucky day; those parts to repair the ship weren't going to be cheap.  
  
"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.  
  
" This the Hawking kid? I hear you're real good with computers."  
  
"Well, you heard accurately." I grinned, glad that someone appreciated my talents.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, don't get smart, listen! There was one hell of a virus attack all the computers in my building and I want to know if you would be willing to come down and fix them?"  
  
"How many are there?"  
  
"50 on the first floor and 60 on the second."  
  
"…"  
  
"I'll pay 150 wong per computer if you fix them."  
  
I sighed, this was going to be a lot of work…but at 150 wong per computer and there are 110 computers…you do the math…that would help pay for the parts, so I reluctantly accepted the offer.  
  
"Melfina, don't bother making dinner for me, this is going to take a while…" I said with a half-hearted smile. She looked at me with concern, just like a big sister or maybe a mother would give.  
  
"Well, wait a minute and I will pack you food to eat as you work. "  
  
"Ok. Thanks, Mel!"  
  
As soon as she packed me off with enough food, I set out for the address the guy on the phone gave me. I knew this was going to take a long time, but at least I will get my money's worth.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Hanmyo)  
  
I was just outside of Sentinel 3, but it was taking a while to get permission to dock. I just hope I don't get lost when I do land; I have never been to Sentinel 3. I groaned a bit inside the huge carrier craft I was piloting. This was going to take awhile, there were other people in front of me. And then I got a distress call from the other transporting craft a few ships in front of me…it seems that some of the cargo is a bit wild.  
  
I thought that I should help, so I pulled up beside the craft and used the bridge I had made to cross into the ship. I was right, it was a wild creature of some sort…and it was big. I immediately took a fighting stance and started looking for some sign of weakness that this creature had.  
  
"What are you doing here? Get out! You'll get killed, little girl! Are you crazy?"  
  
"You made the distress call, didn't you? Well I am the help now either shut up and deal with it, or get back to the control panel, but whatever you do, get out of my way!"  
  
The pilot just stared at me blankly, for a moment and then I realized that it was Kenji, the deliveryman that rescued me all those months ago.  
  
"Misaya-san, hurry! There isn't much you can do here! Go!"  
  
He blinked and then ran off to the control panel, but not before yelling to me that this creature was blind without light.  
  
"Misaya-san! Go turn off all the lights on the ship!"  
  
"Alright, but be careful!  
  
"Hai! Just hurry!"  
  
A moment later, the ship went pitch black, and as he said, the creature began stumbling around blind as could be. Luckily for me though, Kemi and Mata taught me to advance my night vision when I was younger. I jumped up high, so the creature couldn't hear my footsteps, and then I landed a hard kick to the spot in between it's many eyes, and it went down, unconscious, but not before it gave one last swipe in defiance to try and knock me off. A few moments more, the lights came on again. Misaya entered the cargo holding area.  
  
" Are you alright? How did you do that?"  
  
" I am fine, and let's just be glad it is down for now."  
  
He carefully walked over to the unconscious beast and used some kind of tranquilizer on it.  
  
"There. That should keep it down until I get it to it's new owner. I see it's you again, little one…did you ever remember your name?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes. It is Hanmyo." I said with confidence. Now that Hazanko was dead, I could say that without much fear.  
  
"Hanmyo, ne? It's a pretty name little one. Thank you."  
  
" It's the least I could do after you saved my life." I replied, smiling. He grinned.  
  
"Do you still have that flower?" I nodded and pulled it out to show him.  
  
"It really is magic, I say. How else could it have survived this long?"  
  
" I think you may be right. Well, I suppose we ought to get back to delivering our cargo. I hope we meet again, Misaya-san."  
  
"Hai. And you can call me Kenji."  
  
"Ja ne. Kenji-kun!" I called over my shoulder. He nodded and waved.  
  
Maybe now I can get through to Sentinel 3…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
(Meanwhile…)  
  
Gene had just woken up. It was 4:30 in the afternoon. As he stumbled his way downstairs, he asked Melfina where Jim had gone.  
  
"Jim went to fulfill a job offer he got. He said he wouldn't be back for a while. I haven't seen Suzuka or Aisha all day." She said as she was putting on her shoes.  
  
"Where are you going, Mel?" Gene asked as he splashed water in his face.  
  
"Oh, just to the store to pick up some food for dinner, Aisha is sure to be hungry and even though Jim said not to, I am going to make him a big dinner so it will be waiting when he gets home."  
  
"That's really nice, Mel, do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"Oh you don't have to, as a matter of fact, Jim wanted me to ask you to stay behind to take anymore job offers you might get."  
  
Gene closed his eyes and smirked. Jim really was a smart partner.  
  
"Alright, thanks Mel."  
  
"Mmm hmm, I'll be back soon!" And she headed out the door. Gene went to the fridge to get a beer.  
  
"Huh? What's this?" He said as he picked up a small note with something scribbled onto it. It said that the shipment of the parts should be in at about 2 days from now…there was another piece of paper with an address on it…  
  
"Must have been the job offer Jim got." Gene thought.  
  
"I guess I should go looking for a job to pull together some money…ah well, tomorrow." He said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Hanmyo)  
  
I made it! I finally got onto Sentinel 3! And I am a few days earlier than what the owner of the repair hangar on Symka 5 said I would be. Maybe I would get the chance to explore this place a little. I docked the cargo into the repair hangar and was about to help unload it when the owner stopped me.  
  
"That looks like a nasty cut, miss."  
  
"Huh?" I looked down and found that my arm was all bloody. I didn't even notice it, it must have happened back when I helped Kenji-kun…  
  
"Maybe you should go to the hospital to get that bandaged up."  
  
"What? No way, not for a little cut like this, I have suffered through much worse, I'll just go to the store to pick up some bandages and ointment and I'll be as good as new!"  
  
"Well, alright, but hurry! It closes soon and you don't want that to get infected."  
  
"Ok. Where is the nearest grocery store?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, about a few blocks south of here, about a block from Gene's place."  
  
"Gene? Gene Starwind?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right, how'd you know?"  
  
" Uh…your cousin asked me to stop in on him to ask him about compensation for doing a repair job for him."  
  
"Heh yeah, That Starwind is always saying he'll pay us off when he hits it big, but he has been saying that for sometime now."  
  
" He sounds like quite a character…well, I better be off for those bandages, thanks a lot!"  
  
"Sure thing! Say hello to Gene for me since you have to stop by his place anyway."  
  
"Ok!" and I was off to the store, and I didn't run into the doors of this one. I wrapped my sleeve tighter around my arm to try and keep in the blood. I really didn't want to be sent back to a hospital. I turned another corner, looking for the aisle with medicine and gauze, but I accidentally ran into a lady there, knocking her packages everywhere…  
  
"I'm so sorry, miss! I'll help you pick this up!"  
  
"Why thank you, it's alright…oh my!"  
  
"What is it?" I asked, a little worried I broke one of her packages.  
  
"Your arm, it's bleeding!"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, well it's alright, I just need to go get some…" and then I remembered that I didn't have any money yet, and I didn't know if the owner of this repair shop had a tab, or was willing to share it.  
  
"Oh great…" I muttered. The lady looked at me funny.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about, I just forgot to ask for money to go get my bandages… I'll have to turn back and—" I started off again.  
  
"Wait!" she cut me off. I stopped and looked back at her. "I don't have anymore money with me at the moment, but there are plenty of bandages at my home, if you'll just come with me."  
  
"Really? How can you trust me to go to your home when we just met?" I asked, thoroughly baffled by how kind she was.  
  
"Well, you were so kind to help pick up my packages and you are hurt. Don't worry; we can go as soon as I pay for these items. Can you hold on that long?"  
  
"Uh huh! Thanks!"  
  
The lady paid for the packages and we set off for her home. I stood really close to her because it was getting dark, and I knew the kind of people that came out at this hour, and I wanted to make sure nothing happened to this lady.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked after we got to the door of a garage. I stopped looking around for thieves and told her.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, my name is Hanmyo!" I said. She smiled at me.  
  
"Hanmyo, that's such a cute name!" I blushed a little. She opened the door and we stepped inside. I closed the door after her with the one good arm I had.  
  
" Who's the girl? She's cute." I heard someone say from upstairs.  
  
" Gene, this is Hanmyo. Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Melfina, Hanmyo."  
  
I paled. This was Gene Starwind's place and I was here waiting for bandages in his home! He came downstairs and smirked at me.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Hanmyo."  
  
"Hey, is Melfina back yet?" I heard a sleepy voice say from the couch. It was a Ctarl-Ctarl. So this must be Aisha ClanClan. There is also supposed to be an assassin traveling with him, Twilight Suzuka, if my memory served me correct.  
  
"Yes, Aisha, I'm here. I just got back with dinner."  
  
"Alright!" she purred.  
  
"You seem to be hurt, Hanmyo." I heard a voice say. It was Suzuka; she had been sitting at the table, drinking tea. I just hadn't noticed her.  
  
"Oh my! I almost forgot! Let me go get those bandages for you, Hanmyo. Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Ano…I don't know if I should…" I stuttered.  
  
"Melfina really can cook, you know, Hanmyo."  
  
Melfina came back and set me down at the table.  
  
"Would you pull that sleeve back for me please?"  
  
"Oh, ok." I pulled it back, trying to wipe away some of the bloody mess. It had stained my sleeve all the way up to the shoulder.  
  
"Oh dear…what happened to you, Hanmyo?" Melfina asked as she started cleaning my wound.  
  
"Oh, it was just some accident I had when I was helping the other delivery man settle his cargo down. That reminds me, Gene, the owners of the repair hangars on here and Symka 5 send you their greetings…and the owner on Symka 5 wanted to know if you were ever going to be able to pay him back for the repair job he did for you 6 months ago." I said, smiling, a bit embarrassed.  
  
Suzuka kept looking at me like she was trying to remember something about me…I started feeling nervous, but I kept it inside. I wanted to come here to apologize to Gene Starwind and I planned to do it before I left tonight.  
  
"Ah, tell him what I always say, when I hit it big, then I'll pay him back." Gene said, smiling. Aisha bounded from the couch and said, " Gene, you still owe me for all the times I saved your life, you know! You should worry about paying me back as well."  
  
"I know, I know…geez, when will you ever let up?" I giggled a bit. I can't believe I tried to kill these people so long ago. I fought the urge to run at that moment, seeing as how I was still being cleaned and bandaged.  
  
" Oh my, your pretty clothes are going to be stained for good. Tell you what, let me go bring you some clothes to barrow while I wash yours."  
  
"Oh no, you really don't have to…"  
  
"Aww, don't worry about it, kid, she won't ruin your clothes! " Aisha said, ruffling my hair a bit.  
  
"Hey! Quit it!" I whined, giggling a little," that's not what I am worried about…"  
  
"Then there is no problem, go ahead and change into this." Melfina said, handing me a T-shirt and some shorts. They were a bit big, but I'm not picky.  
  
"Ano…thank you…" I said as she directed me to the bathroom. She patted my shoulder.  
  
"Dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes. Don't be too long."  
  
" I won't."  
  
As I changed into the clothes she gave me, there was something very familiar about them. But I put them on quickly, I was starving and the food she was making smelled great! I just hoped I worked up enough courage to tell them I was sorry for what I did… 


	5. Child Labor Laws?

1.1.1 Gift of the Rose  
  
~(Chapter 5: Child Labor laws?)~  
  
(Jim)  
  
"That makes #78, and only 32 computers to go…" I said, trying my hardest to stay awake. This was exhausting! There were different types of viruses on every other computer! I ate the lunch that Mel packed for me a long time ago and my stomach was empty, but this guy was a slave driver! He wouldn't even let me leave to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Just remember that you are earning money to help pay for the ship, Jim, you are doing good, you are doing very good and you are almost done…" I kept telling myself that. I found it weird that the guy was not going to let me leave the room with the computers, but he never stayed to survey my work or anything. He just kept making constant phone calls.  
  
"Ugh, I hope Mel didn't take me seriously when I told her to not make dinner for me. I'm gonna need it if I can stay awake long enough to eat it." I still couldn't get why the guy wouldn't let me run to the bathroom, its not like it was far away, he was next door to it! Its not like I was going to run as soon as I left the room before I was done, we needed the money! I really have to learn how to pick my job offers better.  
  
"# 79…oh god I wanna go home…"  
  
The guy just looked at me and got this weird smile over his face, and all of the sudden, I didn't think this guy was gonna pay like he said, so I asked him just to see what his reaction would be.  
  
"Hey, you are going to remember to pay me right?"  
  
He frowned. "If you get your ass in gear and fix the rest of these computers."  
  
"Alright! Alright! Geez, what an ogre!"  
  
I started in on the next one, and then I decided to go in a little further and try to figure out who sent all these viruses. Of course, being the computer genius I am, I learned about a few viruses and how to trace them…  
  
"Let's see…who is the generous virus giver…" I mumbled to myself. A few minutes later, I found a username, and with a few more minutes, I would be able to find the profile. I found the Email address.  
  
I stopped. I looked at a business card that was beside the computer. The Email address of the virus-giver was the same as the man who hired me! So that means that he has been trying to keep me distracted all day. I was probably in trouble, so I tried to send a distress signal to the laptop I had back at the garage, hoping that someone would hear it as it received the signal. I was so busy with devising the distress call that I didn't even hear the guy as he walked in and saw what I was doing.  
  
"You stupid brat! It's too late for your friends and yourself! With you out of the vicinity of your gang, they won't be able to think fast enough to save that android of yours!"  
  
"What?!" I glared at him. Luckily for me, I never leave home unprotected. I pulled the gun out of my jacket and aimed at him. I had to get back and warn the others, but I also wanted to know who was attacking.  
  
"Who put you up to this?"  
  
"None of your damn business, brat!" I shot him in the leg. "Tell me. NOW!"  
  
"Just a group of people who want to know the technology behind the android!" he groaned, holding his injured leg.  
  
"WHY?!" I demanded. He looked spitefully at me, until I aimed the gun at his other leg.  
  
"Alright, they want to be able to create an android that can carry a bomb without any chance of detection, into any environment possible. Bombs are too easily detected these days with the new upgrades they have in the customs areas"  
  
"You sold Melfina out to a bunch of terrorists!" I yelled. I shot the gun at the ceiling directly over the guy's head, so the debris would knock him out. I started running as quickly as possible to the garage. I just hope I am not too late.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Meanwhile…[Hanmyo's POV])  
  
  
  
"That was great! I'm so full!" I said with a smile. Melfina smiled back in appreciation.  
  
"The kid's right, Mel! This is great!" Aisha said as she ate her fourth serving…  
  
I couldn't help but feel happy, these people were so wonderful…I still wondered if I would have the courage to tell them what I used to be…  
  
Then we heard a beeping sound, coming from the living room. It was a laptop…but laptops don't usually make sounds like that…it sounded more like a distress signal from a ship. Melfina walked over to it and opened it. A moment later she gasped.  
  
"What is it, Mel?"  
  
"Gene! Jim's says that the man who gave him the job offer was faking it! He put viruses in his own computers…he thinks we might be in trouble!" She said, getting frantic. I stopped. Jim? Jim…what?  
  
"W-who's Jim?" I asked timidly, paling as I sensed the answer in my head.  
  
"Jim Hawking is my partner and he is the brains of this group, Mel, I am sure Jim will be ok, he always carries his gun with him—"  
  
My mind went numb…Jim was Gene's partner? I had tried to kill him all those months ago and I never knew it! And he is the brains of the group…? That means that the strategy used to beat me, Kemi and Mata…  
  
"Oh god…" I began to moan, trying to choke back the tears that were forcing their way out of my eyes after the initial shock wore off.  
  
"Come on, Hanmyo, we should be able to protect everyone if we do get attacked—"  
  
"NO! It's not that…Gene, do you remember being attacked by a pirate ship 6 months ago?!" I cried, getting hysterical.  
  
They all stared at me, unsure of what to think…Suzuka's gaze upon me intensified.  
  
"How did you know that, Hanmyo?" Gene asked, looking me straight in the eye.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I let tears run their way down my face.  
  
" Because I was the one who attacked you! Me, Kemi and Mata!" He just looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"Hanmyo, what are you saying…you can't possibly be…?" He started. Suzuka stood up.  
  
"Now I remember why your name sounded so familiar. You were one of the Anten Seven!" I looked down and nodded. She drew her Bokkan and pointed it at me, in a fighting stance.  
  
"Are you the attacker Jim is warning us about?" She questioned me, never lifting her gaze from me. I looked up in desperation.  
  
"No! I am not! I took a job of delivering cargo to another planets to earn enough money to rent a ship to look for Jim! I took this assignment as a chance to thank Gene Starwind for killing Hazanko and the other Anten Seven, because he enabled me to start over! I never wanted to be an assassin, that's just what he trained and raised me to be!" Suzuka's glare didn't soften, but I saw something flicker in her eyes. I couldn't tell what it was? Acknowledgement? Hatred? Understanding? My eyes were too blurred with tears to tell. Then an explosion was heard. I dropped to the ground and covered my head. The explosion came from the ceiling. I heard Melfina scream and Aisha growl as she lifted a large piece of the ceiling off of her. I looked up and saw these men in masks trying to drug her and trying to carry her off.  
  
"MELFINA!!!" I screamed. I got up and jumped to attack the man trying to pick her up around the waist. He didn't see me coming and he dropped her. She landed with a thud on the floor. I ran to her side to pick her up and bring her back to Gene.  
  
"Mel! Hanmyo! Get down!" Gene yelled as he shot off a bazooka. It destroyed about a quarter of the building. I looked over at Aisha and saw her transform into a tiger-like creature. My eyes went wide as she attacked some men who had just come in from where the ceiling used to be. We were quickly getting outnumbered, I quickly got up and stood in a fighting stance, Gene was going to need all the help we can get. Suzuka jumped up and sliced the ropes the men were using to climb down into the house. I glanced at Melfina and helped her up. I tried to take advantage of the distraction of everyone and tried to rush her to the bathroom to temporarily hide her and so I could get my rose, and stuff it in my shirt. I needed protection right now... 


	6. Crisis

Gift of the Rose  
  
~(Chapter 6: Crisis)~  
  
  
  
(Hanmyo)  
  
"Oh god, let me live long enough to see Jim again, please." I prayed as the walls shook around Mel and me. The ceiling began to crack. I was about to turn around to grab Melfina's hand, but she beat me by grabbing me instead and heading out the door.  
  
"Melfina! Is the Outlaw Star still around?"  
  
"Yes, it is! Why?"  
  
"Maybe you should go hide in there, I'll stay behind to try and help the others, I owe you people that much!"  
  
She looked at me as we ran and then nodded.  
  
"I'll come around to get you all as soon as I can get the ship to function."  
  
I nodded as a response and made sure she got to the ship safely. Then I turned around to see where these people were coming from. I looked up and saw a ship a small way above the garage. I saw a few more men try to come from the side of the building, since there was not much ceiling left for them to down on. I waited in the shadows until they got close enough, and then I picked them off one at a time. Once I had them all unconscious, I tried to find a weapon. I went through their pockets and came up with a small explosive, some guns and clips. Then I armed myself with the guns, took aim at the aircraft and hurled the explosive at it. It went off and the craft was forced to land in the middle of the street. The men inside began to evacuate and I was able to estimate about how many people the others and myself were up against. There were about 20 inside the last time I checked and 15 more out here.we were going to need a miracle.  
  
Then at that moment, the rose I stuffed in my shirt began to glow like it had when it saved my life in the explosion of the Torata. And then I heard him.  
  
"Aniki! Mel! Aisha, Suzuka!!!" Jim screamed at the top of his lungs. He had a gun in his hand and was taking aim at the men still coming out of the aircraft. I followed his lead and we were able to knock off about 7, and he hadn't seen me yet. Then the men started pulling out their own weapons.  
  
"ABUNAI!" I screamed as I knocked Jim down and out of the way of the grenade.  
  
"H-Hanmyo?!" He said in shock. I was so glad to see him, but sadly, this was not the time.  
  
"Jim." I said, hushing him, " There's no time to explain, the others need help inside, but lets pick these bakas off first, ok?" He stared for a moment.  
  
"Jim!" I said, getting a little annoyed that he didn't move. He then snapped out of his trance and nodded, getting a serious look on his face that replaced the one of shock.  
  
I got off him and pulled him into the shadows, where we immediately started shooting at the men.  
  
"Hanmyo, this isn't working, we need to aim for their aircraft's fuel tanks!"  
  
"Hai!" I took careful aim and we both hit the tanks, causing them to explode, setting the men off in flames. Looking up at Jim, we nodded and headed inside to help out.  
  
It was complete chaos. Gene has appeared to have used up all his ammo, so he was stuck to fist fighting the men. Aisha was tearing into a few men in her beast form, and Suzuka was taking to the air before slicing down on her opponents. Jim grabbed my hand and we ran to what was left of a wall and hid behind it. I took a quick peek and looked around the corner to see how many more there were to get rid of. There were quite a few bodies lying about. There were about ten left and there was one man who seemed to be wearing a.mouse hat?!  
  
"What the--?" before I could ask, Jim groaned as he saw what I did.  
  
"Damn it! It's that moron again!" I wanted to ask, but decided against it. Jim looked at me.  
  
"Hanmyo, are you alright?" I smiled.  
  
"Hai. You?" he nodded.  
  
"Where is Melfina?" he asked, worried since he didn't see her out there.  
  
" I made sure she got to your ship so she would be protected. She said she would come back for us when she got the ship to function correctly." I said, but that was some time ago, and I was getting worried as well for her. I used the last of my ammo to shoot at a few men behind the one in the stupid mask. Once I was out, I joined the fight with Gene by running up to the one in the mask and dropping to the ground, sweeping my legs underneath him to knock him off balance. When he tried to sit back up, I kicked him in the face with my heel. He was unconscious. Aisha took down two more men and there were only about six left. Suzuka struck one with a swipe of her Bokkan. 5. Gene finally knocked his guy out. 4 left. Jim shot two more and then was out of ammo. 2 left. I went for the one closest to me, but he saw me coming and tried to grab my fists. I let him so that he would lift me up.  
  
"Crazy ass little bitch." He spat at me. I grinned.  
  
"That's no way to talk to a lady." And then I kicked him in the chin, so he would let go. Then I punched him in the stomach, and kicked him in the head when he bent over double in pain. There was only one left. I turned around to see him aiming his gun at Jim, who was fumbling with his gun, trying to reload it. He wouldn't make it in time.  
  
"JIM!" I screamed. I ran after the man and he turned around. He was grinning and aimed the gun at my head. But Aisha leapt at him, knocking him off balance. However, the gun went off. My vision went black...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Jim)  
  
"HANMYO!!!" I screamed. The gun went off and she went down! She could be dead! NO! NO! I just got her back, dammit, this is not going to happen! Aisha had tackled the guy who shot Hanmyo, but was having some trouble. I thought that maybe she had been shot too. Gene tried to go to Hanmyo, but that stupid man in the mouse mask got up again! This guy was no terrorist.yet. He was just some petty thief and robber! He must have gotten out of jail and got his old gang again.doesn't matter now. He shot Hanmyo and has destroyed our home, and I'll be damned if he is getting away with this! He was aiming his gun at Gene. Oh hell, no. He was not going to get someone else! I had my gun loaded this time and I took aim.  
  
BAM!  
  
I shot off his hand with the gun. Yeah, I admit that was disgusting, but he doesn't need that hand if he was going to shoot my friends with it. Suzuka was nowhere to be found. I ran to Hanmyo as Gene finished with the last guy that shot Hanmyo. She was unconscious and I felt tears come to my eyes.  
  
"Hanmyo.?" I faltered. I blinked and a tear dropped onto my shirt that she was wearing. Then something in her shirt started to glow. She suddenly grabbed my hand that was trying to check for her pulse. I breathed in relief.  
  
"Hanmyo? Hanmyo! Are you alright?" I asked her. She didn't reply. She was unconscious. I felt the fear rise in my stomach again.  
  
"Aniki! ANIKI!!! We have to hurry, she's dying!" I looked at him desperately. He looked at her. Then he picked her up just as Mel arrived with the Outlaw Star. Suzuka jumped out of the ship and ran to us.  
  
"I apologize for leaving you during battle, but I saw a few men heading for the docking area, so I decided to follow-" she stopped as soon as she noticed Hanmyo in Gene's arms, not moving.  
  
"Suzuka? Is Melfina alright?"  
  
"Yes, just a little shaken, a few men had knocked her out before I got to her, but she awoke and is otherwise, fine."  
  
"Then let's get her to a hospital." Gene said, looking at Hanmyo, who began to shiver. I took off my jacket and covered her with it. Suzuka nodded and picked up Aisha, who had become unconscious with exhaustion after returning to her usual form.  
  
Once we had everyone picked up, we ran inside the Outlaw Star. Gene set Hanmyo on one of the beds in the back and told me to try and stop the bleeding that was coming from her stomach. I nodded and shakily took the towel.  
  
*Hanmyo.please.stay with me. *  
  
I cried as I lifted the shirt from her body to find the blood come pouring out, so I quickly plugged it with the towel.  
  
*Don't go, I just got you back after all this time.I thought I would never see you again, please stay with me. *  
  
I felt warm tears run off my face and onto her skin. I noticed something else underneath the shirt, but not wanting to be a hentai, I didn't notice it until now. I carefully pulled it out from underneath the bloody cloth.it was one of the roses I gave her 6 months ago.and it was glowing.  
  
I gave a weak smile and tried to show the flower to Hanmyo, even if she wasn't awake.  
  
"Hanmyo, this flower says you can't leave yet." I choked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Gene? Are you alright? Where are and Hanmyo and Jim?" Melfina asked from inside the tank she used to navigate the Outlaw Star. Gene looked at her with a serious look in his eyes.  
  
"Jim is.fine, but Hanmyo.-we have to find a hospital now." He answered her shakily. Her eyes became wide and she nodded and landed the ship in front of the nearest hospital.  
  
"Gene, are you really sure you want to help this girl, considering that she used to be a member of the Anten Seven?" Suzuka asked him. He looked at her for a moment, and then answered.  
  
"Suzuka.She is just a little girl, I don't think she was really given a choice. Do you?" He said as he ran to the back to get the girl into the emergency room as fast as possible. A few seconds later, he ran off the ship with Hanmyo in his arms and Jim on his heels, holding the flower that he gave to her all those months ago. It was about the only bit of comfort he had as he watched Hanmyo continue bleeding to death. Melfina and Suzuka helped bring in Aisha, who was still passed out, after covering her decently enough. Gene and Jim ran ahead into the emergency room. The nurses who tried to stop them soon gave up as they realized that they were not going to catch up to them. When Suzuka and Melfina ran in, dragging Aisha, Suzuka explained to the nurses what had happened. When Melfina heard that Hanmyo had been shot, she gasped and tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Hanmyo." she began to cry. Suzuka said nothing but seemed to nod in agreement as they hefted Aisha onto a stretcher and asked the doctors to give her a few IV's.  
  
"Go on ahead and find Gene and Jim, Melfina! I will stay here to check on Aisha!" Suzuka said as she ran into the room the doctors wheeled the Ctarl- Ctarl into. Melfina just kept running.  
  
*Oh poor, Hanmyo, I should have come quicker than I did.I'm so sorry * She sobbed in her mind. She finally found Gene as he stepped outside of a room into the hallway.  
  
"Gene! Is she.?" Melfina began frantically. Gene looked at her and blankly replied.  
  
"I don't know yet, Mel, I don't know."  
  
" Oh no." she began to cry. He placed an arm around her shoulders and drew her near. " I should have ran faster to the ship, then I could have come in time before she would have been shot!" she moaned. Gene tried to calm her down.  
  
"Mel, this is no one's fault but those damn bastards that attacked us tonight. You couldn't help being outnumbered like that.shh, c'mon Mel." he soothed.  
  
"W-where is Jim?" she uttered through her tears. Gene pulled back from her.  
  
"He is inside waiting by her side. He says he is not leaving until she wakes up."  
  
"Is there a doctor in there to see to her?" She managed to say, strengthening her composure a bit. Gene nodded and gave a strange look.  
  
"Yeah, Dr. Nakao, he didn't ask many questions or ask for any forms. He said something that made it seem like he had met Hanmyo before."  
  
" Maybe he has." she said shakily, losing a bit of the composure she had been trying to rebuild.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. I can hardly believe that Hazanko had stooped as low as kidnapping a child to do his dirty-work." Gene muttered with disgust. Melfina just cried silently and held on to Gene tighter, to which he returned the embrace. Gene was still filled with questions.  
  
*If she was the one who attacked us near Symka 5, how did she survive? Why has Hanmyo been looking for Jim? Did they know each other before now? Was she the date that Jim had back there? Damn you, Hazanko! You ruined a little girl's life by getting her into this kind of shit when she should've been learning how to share with others and not to run with scissors and the like. *  
  
Gene felt a few tears threatening to well up in his eyes, but he would not let them fall.  
  
*I have to be strong for Mel.Hazanko, you bastard! *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Jim)  
  
It seems as if it has been days when it has only been hours. The doctor said she would live, since we got her to the emergency room in time. He was able to subdue the bleeding and was able to seal up her stomach. Still, she hadn't woken up yet.  
  
*The doctor says she will be fine, so she will be, he said she lived through much worse so she will be fine, no sweat.so.why isn't she waking up? *  
  
I looked at the rose in my hand, which had stopped glowing once we had gotten Hanmyo into the ER. I studied it for a minute after looking at Hanmyo's motionless face. The rose seemed to be happily gleaming as though it were trying to cheer me up. Gene had left to go check on Melfina and Aisha. Gene didn't know that she would be fine, because the doctor had only come in with the X-ray a few minutes ago, but I promised I wouldn't leave until she woke up. I sighed. Why did she have to get hurt, just because I can't handle a gun for shit?! I still couldn't believe she was back though.I thought she was gone for good when she didn't show up for our date, which I still don't know why she didn't show.When she is awake, I will ask her.  
  
She suddenly began to stir and mumble something. I jumped a foot and ran closer to her side, holding my breath so I could hear her better.  
  
"Jim.?" she weakly croaked out, wincing as she did. I breathed again and smiled.  
  
"Hanmyo.I'm here!" I whispered, brushing her hair back out of her face, careful to avoid the cut she had along her forehead and cheek.  
  
"Jim.I have to tell you something, but promise me you won't leave until I am finished." She said as she grabbed my hand as if for dear life. Looking pleadingly in my eyes, I saw tears in hers. I didn't know what it was she had to tell me that would possibly make me leave now, but I reassured her.  
  
"Of course not.I won't leave. What is it you need to tell me?" I said, putting my hand over hers. She sniffled a bit, and then looked back up into my eyes, the tears now falling freely from her own.  
  
"Jim.the reason I didn't show up for our second date is because I was almost killed." She said softly. I looked at her shocked, feeling anger rise in me. However, I managed to continue to grip her hand softly in mine.  
  
'Who did it? Who would want to hurt you?" I asked, searching her downcast eyes. To my surprise she chuckled a bit mournfully.  
  
".About every family member of the people I have killed." she said in a barely audible whisper. Nothing could have prepared me for that. I dropped her hand suddenly out of shock. How could Hanmyo be a killer? Maybe she had a concussion.  
  
"I used to be one of the Anten Seven, Jim.everyone wants me dead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Recovery

Gift of the Rose  
  
~(Chapter 7: Recovery)  
  
(Hanmyo)  
  
"I used to be one of the Anten Seven, Jim.everyone wants me dead." I looked at him with tears running down my scarred face. He had dropped my hand when I said I had killed people.not that I could blame him. I still couldn't help the tears that came from that, though.  
  
"Uh-B-But.how could you possibly.?" he stuttered. I took a deep breath and told him everything.  
  
"Jim, when I didn't show up for our date, it was because I was floating in the middle of space after a battle I had lost. I was supposed to die, Jim, but fate wouldn't let me.that flower.the one you are holding protected me and brought me a rescuer from the cold dead of space."  
  
He looked at the flower as if he just understood something. I took another breath and went on.  
  
"When I was a baby, Hazanko came and kidnapped me, killing my mom and dad in the process. I hadn't even learned to walk yet. He trained and trained me to talk and use my brain until I could walk. Then he had me trained extensively in martial arts, piloting and in becoming an assassin. I learned exceptionally fast, and he soon introduced Mata and Kemi as my personal guardians and I soon learned to talk to them telepathically once we had established a bond. Together, with Kemi and Mata, we became the most dangerous assassination team in the Anten Seven. We were constantly sent out to kill those who had angered Hazanko and we had never failed, until that day.the day we met, and the day I went against the Outlaw Star a second time." I trailed off, choking back a sob that tried to escape my throat. I didn't dare look Jim in the face, but I saw that his hands had clenched into fists. I held back another body-racking sob and went on.  
  
"Jim.I had no idea that it was you who was piloting the Outlaw Star.If I had, I would have never.even if it had meant my own death.I was sent after Gene to kill him and give Hazanko a way to take Melfina and the XGP.Jim.I know this won't mean anything to you and I don't blame you, but for what it is worth, I am more sorry than you'll ever know." I looked back down and gripped the bed sheets, expecting to hear the door slam and Jim to walk away and not come back. I heard his footsteps and started to sob quietly.  
  
Then I felt a hand guide my face upwards. Jim looked at me with an expression of pity and something else I couldn't make out.remorse.? His other hand began wiping off tears and then gripped my shoulder softly.  
  
"Jim.?" I asked, unsure of what to do or think. He didn't answer. He just leaned in and gave me my first real kiss. I was in shock, but I gradually closed my eyes and let the pain ebb away and drop into oblivion along with the rest of the universe. I was just going to enjoy this and the warmth of his lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Jim)  
  
I reveled in the soft feel to her injured lips and tried to make her forget all that had ever gone wrong in her life, even if just for a brief moment. I let warm tears leak out of the corner of my eyes, realizing that I had been the one who almost got her killed those six months ago in the middle of space. I felt shame worse beyond anything imaginable. I had almost killed this girl who had enough pain in her short life that would drive most insane. I, probably the only person in her life to ever love her, had almost killed this sweet angel who had been corrupted by Hazanko and the rest of the Anten Seven and she wanted to take on all the blame! I knew that I would never let her leave me again, she was too precious to lose a second time.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, we broke the kiss. She stared at me, bewildered, as if waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Jim.?" she asked, a little scared. I looked at her with absolute remorse.  
  
"Hanmyo, I'm sorry that I am more trouble than I am worth.I would have never touched your ship if I had known.although my apology means nothing.I still added more misery to your life and for that, I will never forgive myself." I looked into her eyes, hoping she would understand me and not hate me. She actually began to smile, causing more tears to drop from her eyes like dew descending over a smooth leaf.  
  
"Jim, you were the greatest gift to me that brought me the happiest moments of my life. I could never hold this against you.I attacked you when following orders because I feared for my life, but if I had stopped to realize it, I would have known that it was for nothing, because my life until I met you had been a miserable existence, only made bearable by Kemi and Mata." she said, with pure confidence in her voice.  
  
I looked at her in awe. She was the strongest and most beautiful being in my eyes, and I couldn't help but smile and step forward to embrace her, to let her know that she was not going to get away from me again.  
  
And then the door opened.-_-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Gene)  
  
"Hey, doctor, how is she?" I asked, standing out in the hallway. I had gotten Melfina to calm her crying into a deep look of sorrow. I hated seeing Mel this way, so I got hold of the doctor as he passed through the hallway. He looked at me and smiled lightly.  
  
"Oh, I apologize, I thought someone had told you already. She will be fine, Mr. Starwind, the operation was a success and she has a history of being stronger than she appears. I am going to check on her now as a matter of fact, if you would like to follow me please."  
  
"Right. Hold on a sec." I ran back to Melfina, Suzuka and Aisha, who had just regained consciousness and refused to be treated any longer by the hospital staff. I tapped Melfina lightly on her shoulder and motioned for her to follow me.  
  
"Melfina, the doctor says she will be fine and we can go check on her now." She instantly lit up and quickened her pace. Suzuka helped Aisha up and began to follow us.  
  
"By the way, Doctor, how do you know Hanmyo?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer. He looked at me a bit amused.  
  
"Hanmyo's her name, huh? So she was hiding something after all. She was brought in after what seemed to be a ship explosion a few months back. She was extremely lucky. A cargo man found her drifting through space some 20 meters from what used to be a ship and brought her in, once he found her pulse. I was originally the doctor on Symka 5, but I got transferred to this area some weeks ago, and it seems just in time."  
  
I stiffened a bit. We were the ones who put her into the hospital in the first place. She could have died all alone, in the middle of space, and no one would have known. I shivered at the thought and continued walking to her room. This was going to be difficult to explain to Jim that we almost killed his first date. We finally got to the room and opened the door. I couldn't help grinning at what I saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Hanmyo)  
  
Wouldn't you know it? As soon as things between Jim and me are mostly cleared up and we share a happy moment, we are interrupted. I opened my eyes and looked over Jim's shoulder to stare at Gene and the others. I saw Melfina sigh and smile in relief and something in her eyes that looked like adoration. Jim whirled around a little too quickly and I almost fell out of the hospital bed.  
  
Lucky for me, he turned around to catch me just in time.  
  
"Sorry, Hanmyo-chan." he said with a nervous smile. I couldn't help but giggle a little, ignoring my wounds for the moment. Gene was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Hey Jim, take it easy with her, this private room is supposed to be for treatment of wounds and I don't think you count!" He laughed. I could literally feel the fire rush to my face. It was nothing compared to Jim though, I was only blushing out of embarrassment. Jim, however, was going to explode.  
  
"YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT! NOT EVERYONE HAS THOUGHTS MADE UP BY THEIR HORMONES LIKE YOU!" Jim yelled at him. I unblinkingly stared at him. Gene didn't seem to take this comment to nicely.  
  
"HEY! IF YOU DON'T WANT CRACKS MADE, DON'T SET YOURSELF UP FOR THEM!"  
  
"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, YOU LETCHEROUS DRUNK!"  
  
.  
  
They went on like that for sometime, making the rest of us sweat drop in unison. Melfina walked over to my bedside and spoke to me softly amidst their arguing.  
  
"Hanmyo.would you like to come with us? I know Jim would be really happy to have you along as well as the rest of us-well, if you would be willing to stand this every now and then." She said with a wink, running her cool hand down my face in an attempt to get the swelling of my eyes to go down. It was in a vain attempt, for my eyes had watered up again and I smiled back.  
  
"Hai, if you will have me, I would be glad to come with you." Then Melfina wrapped me in a hug. Aisha came over, carefully avoiding Gene and Jim's continuing argument. She ruffled my hair again. Suzuka remained in the doorway.I forced myself to look her in the eyes, I didn't want to look like a coward anymore. She caught my gaze and stared back.  
  
She was smiling.  
  
"Welcome to the crew of the Outlaw Star, Hanmyo-chan!" Aisha purred, straightening my hair again. I grinned and embraced Aisha and Melfina a little unexpectedly. The doctor was the only one to remain silent until he picked up the chart at the end of my bed, filled out the information and smiled at me in a familiar way.  
  
"Nakao-sensei.?" I blinked. He opened his eyes and continued to smile.  
  
"It's a good thing you have good timing, Hanmyo-chan, you seem to be full of luck. But try not to make a habit of testing your luck, ok?"  
  
"Ano.about my name, before, I-" he cut me off.  
  
"Don't worry, I understand, but you must have forgotten the Doctor's code of confidence." He said, pointing his finger into the air to make a point. I grinned.  
  
"Gomen.I'll remember that next time." The doctor raised an eyebrow at me jokingly.  
  
" I hope not." He said as he walked over to examine the stitches on my abdomen.  
  
"Try not to wear these out for a few weeks alright?" He said with a wink.  
  
"Hai! I am sorry, but I won't be able to pay you for the medical attention this time either." I said, nervously placing a hand behind my head. Then his smile evolved into an all-out grin.  
  
"Oh ho, you are now a member of the crew of the Outlaw Star, don't worry, you can pay the hospital back when you hit it big!" I looked at Gene and Jim who held each other in a headlock.  
  
I giggled. Apparently the good doctor knew about the financial explanations of the infamous gang of the Outlaw Star. I felt Melfina's hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her.  
  
"Yes, I think I will enjoy being a member of this crew." I grinned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
1 month later.  
  
I have been a crewmember of the Outlaw Star for a month now. My stitches have long since been removed and I am almost back to normal. Melfina and Aisha have become like older sisters to me, and Gene is still like a reckless older brother whom I have come to love for all of his faults; Suzuka is like my mentor. She has been training me to get back into shape by sparring with me every time we land to the point to where I am stronger and faster than I ever was. And then there is Jim.  
  
When we left the hospital a month ago, we found that the flower had finally died, and I came to miss it a bit, for it felt like an old guardian. Jim, being the sweet lover that he is to me, brings me flowers whenever he can. Melfina provides the vases to store them in. I smile everyday now, for I have everything: friends, family, and love.  
  
We had been traveling for a few weeks now, once we got all the parts needed to repair the XGP. The doctor had been kind enough to not demand pay until I could "hit it big." We had stopped on, coincidentally, Symka 5, again. I returned to the fountain with Jim, where we first met. But there was something missing from before. Sighing, I look up at the sky, thinking of Kemi and Mata.  
  
"Hanmyo-chan.?"  
  
'Hmm?"  
  
"Do you have any regrets?" Jim asked me with concern in his eyes. I gave him a small, reassuring smile, along with a bit of a confused look.  
  
"Of course not, Jim-kun, I feel perfectly happy for the first time in my life!" I said, running in front of Jim and then throwing myself around his neck. He chuckled and returned my embrace. I released my hold on him slightly.  
  
"I just wished that Kemi and Mata were here to be happy with me." I said softly, looking at the fountain in reminiscence. Jim followed my gaze and pulled me into another hug, only lighter. I just sort of settled in his arms. Then I heard it.  
  
~Hanmyo-chan.~ My eyes shot open once more, like the last time this happened.  
  
"Kemi.? Mata.?" I whispered. Jim looked at me in confusion.  
  
"I can hear them again." I tried to explain. He was about to say something when he was cut off.  
  
~Hanmyo-chan, we were always watching over you, whether you realized it or not~  
  
~Finally softening up, ne, Mata-san? ~  
  
~Shut up, you sentimental ball of fluff. ~  
  
I heard Kemi chuckling like he used to when they argued.it brought a wistful smile to my face.  
  
~Take this as a small gift and protect your Jim-kun as well~  
  
" Nani.?" I began. Then Jim nudged me slightly. He gestured me to look up. And then I saw it. A pink rose surrounded by a soft aura was gently floating down. It landed in between Jim's hands and my own, glowing brighter as it descended. Then the glowing faded away, as if it were sucked back into the rose. We stared at it for a while. Then Jim, grinning, kissed me on the cheek and put an arm around me as we both looked back up at the sky, until sunset came, casting its eerie glow through the water of the fountain. Not bringing my eyes from the sky, I said one last thing before Jim and I returned to the ship.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
